chantelisefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic in Chantelise is a system based on using elemental gems. You can carry up to 6 gems at a time, and Chante casts different kinds of magic depending on what combination of gems you use. When using spells it is usually useful to consider the spell's element and the enemy's Elemental Weakness. Blue gems cast water type spells, red gems cast fire type spells, green gems cast wind spells and yellow gems cast earth type spells. Magical Damage (Maybe only have in dedicated article and just mention that offensive spells deal magical damage with link?) While all offensive spells obviously deal magical damage (Link to dedicated article about damage types), there exists others for it too. Equipping a Crystal that belongs to the 4 elements makes your sword attacks magical and capable of slaying skeletons. The same goes for the dps effect caused by the Poison Crystal . (Needs to be verified that it is in fact magical damage and not just elemental that causes skeletons to die, since knights nullify magic but not elemental sword-attacks) . Damage from casting magic goes through any armor enemies such as the Volcanicrab or Shellshrooms, or any physical defence the player has (Needs to be verified whether any enemies have magical defence). However, enemies such as Knights nullify any damage dealt in this way (Is that magical defence or just an immunity flag?). The Magic Stack When you pick up gems they are put in a Magic Stack. That means that the first ones you pick up are the last that are actually used. For example, if you pick up a red, blue and then green gem, and cast magic thrice, they are used in the opposite order: green, blue and lastly red. Charging & Dropping When you hold the magic button down, Chante will charge up the spell to use more than a single elemental gem. The first gem decides what type of spell is used, and following gems modify the spell. If the modification gems are of the same element as the first gem, they increase the spell's tier. The number of gems that can be charged at once starts at 2, but increases as you progress through the story, 4 being the maximum. If you charge magic for a further extended period of time Chante will drop the currently charged gems on the ground, cancelling the attack and allowing for re-ordering your Magic Stack. Spell Types and Tiers There exists many different spells; which one you cast is decided by what elemental gem and how many of it is used. The tier corresponds to the number of gems of the same type that it takes to cast. As was explained before it is the leftmost/first gem that decides your type of spell, but the order of the following gems used to modify does not matter and to get a higher-tier spell you are allowed to have them in a jumbled order. Spell Modification When charging a spell with different elemental gems you perform spell modification. The gem above Chante 's head is the main gem, while the gems below are the spell modifiers. The color of the gem you modify with is what decides the outcome, and when using the same modification the result is generally the same for every spell. However, Spell Modification are slightly more complex in practice, as some spells do not react as one would expect. Spell modifiers have various effects depending on the spell. It is also worth noting that magic Wands do not affect the modifications (Needs verification for some, such as "Increased Damage"). The following table has every spell and how a modification actually affects it in more detail. Complete Spell List A complete list of the spells and anything related to them (collapsed to save space). Needs to be updated when the above tables are completed. External Links: Spell Combination Spreadsheet - This spreadsheet is publicly available. - by Enasper